


Gingerbread

by jinzou_enemy



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cooking, F/F, Ugly Christmas Sweaters, cute gfs kissing because its what they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzou_enemy/pseuds/jinzou_enemy
Summary: Takane comes home bearing gifts, though it's debatable whether they're good. Oh, and Ayano made gingerbread men.





	Gingerbread

Entering the house, the first thing Takane notices is the warm smell of gingerbread. A pout begins to form on her face as she realises that Ayano must’ve already started baking without her help, so kicks off her shoes hurriedly and begins to make her way through the apartment. 

She clutches at the bag hooked under her shoulder as she peeks around the corner into the kitchen. 

Despite the light snow outside, the sunset is shining in, bathing Ayano in golden light. Takane gets the urge to take a polaroid, despite not even owning a camera for that kind of thing. Trailing her eyes down her figure, she notices the drawstring tied around her waist. 

Oh. Ayano is wearing the apron that Takane got her for her birthday. 

A wave of dizziness comes over her, making Takane feel equal parts lightheaded and mushy; she still isn’t used to this whole excess of affection. She’s just as bad as she was in high-school, except it’s worse now because they’re actually in a relationship and living together. 

Takane slaps her cheeks gently, hopefully erasing any traces of what was most likely an extremely embarrassing expression, and finally calls out to Ayano, who had somehow not even noticed her presence at the kitchen doorway. 

“Geez Ayano, why didn’t you wait for me? You said we’d bake those gingerbread men together,”

Almost as soon as she hears Takane’s voice, Ayano turns around, a smile of delight already on her face. Along with that, she also has smudges of flour on her cheeks that she must’ve not noticed yet, which makes Takane’s pout turn fond. 

“You’re home! Ah, and I started baking without you only because Shintaro and Haruka are coming over earlier than anticipated. It’s just like you to ignore texts, Takane~” Takane’s eyes widen as she quickly dumps the bag on the kitchen counter to take out her phone, and low and behold; roughly 20 unread messages from their group chat. 

Ayano giggles, coming around the counter to cuddle her as Takane groans in embarrassment. Takane melts into her embrace, hiding the growing flush of her face in Ayano’s neck, which smells of ginger and warmth. She doesn’t want to sound too corny but, well; it smells like home. 

Releasing Takane from her embrace, Ayano skips back around to take a peek into the oven, only sighing when she sees that they’re still baking. 

“...Did you really think that the cookies would’ve magically baked themselves in the time it took you to hug me?” Takane deadpans, and Ayano puffs out her cheeks, miffed. 

“Well I don’t know! Maybe they could’ve..Everything seems to suddenly cook as soon as you take your eyes off it.” 

Takane lets out a bark of laughter at Ayano’s statement, and as if infectious, Ayano begins to snicker as well. Once Takane had regained her breath, she grabs the bag she had previously left on the counter, and pulls out its contents. Ayano gasps in delight. 

“You really got them?”

“Yeah, of course I did. Wait- were you actually joking about these? Oh god, this is so embarrassing--”

“Gosh Takane, calm down, of course I was serious when I said I wanted these! I may not have Momo’s...unique sense of aesthetics, but these are so cute in that, ‘over the top’ way,” Ayano gushes as she grabs one of the christmas sweaters from Takane. 

The sweater itself is obnoxiously red, and has real, silver tinsel attached to the most garishly green shaded christmas tree. Takane squints at the tiny bells sprinkled across the fabric, that jingled everytime Ayano would even adjust her grip. 

Before Takane can even open her mouth to tell her girlfriend that she very much regrets buying this monstrosity, Ayano is wrestling it over her head, the ringing of bells heralding the absolute disaster that’s about to be seen. 

“So, how does it look? The fabric is surprisingly comfy,” Ayano pairs it with a little twirl, and Takane’s head is starting to hurt a bit with the amount of ringing bells she’s heard. Except…

She tries to fight every logical thought in her head but Takane’s heart is going a mile a minute, simply from how adorable Ayano looks in what is potentially the ugliest sweater she’s ever seen. So caught up in the sudden blue-screen that her brain is doing from seeing Ayano somehow pull off this sweater, Takane doesn’t notice Ayano creeping up on her, the other sweater in her hands. 

The sweater is brought down over her head and Takane yelps, arms flailing. When Ayano steps away, Takane is staring at her with the same energy as a wet cat. 

The sweater she’s been forced to wear has a similar aesthetic to Ayano’s. It’s striped green and red, with white trimming. It also has cute little gingerbread scattered around it. 

It’s. A bit cute. She guesses. As if sensing her displeasure, Ayano steps closer to Takane again. 

She gently takes Takane’s face into her hands, and brings their lips together. She tastes faintly of gingerbread batter, Takane notes, realising that she must’ve tasted some when she had been making it earlier. Their lips move against each other, and Takane can feel Ayano’s tongue enter her mouth. 

Though Takane just knows her face must be getting redder by the second, she hesitantly goes to deepens the kiss as well-

Only for a timer to interrupt them. 

Breaking their kiss, Ayano sighs in reluctance as she heads towards the oven to take out the gingerbread men. Takane just stands there, trying to regain her breath. Bringing a hand up to her cheek, she can feel just how warm she is. She can tell Ayano was disappointed they had to stop and honestly; Takane was too. 

The smell of freshly baked cookies as Ayano takes them out manages to wean the frustration a bit, though. It smells like everything Christmas should be, and Takane thanks the Gods’ above that Ayano is such an amazing cook, unlike herself. 

Plodding around the counter so she’s side-by-side with Ayano, Takane peers down at the baked goods on the tray Ayano is putting down. Takane goes to take one, but immediately retracts her hand when she catches Ayano’s glare. Instead, she just rests her arm around Ayano’s waist, and her girlfriend leans comfortably against her side. 

For a moment, they just bask in each others presence. It’s their first Christmas together in their shared apartment, and just that alone makes the experience feel special. 

The doorbell ringing interrupts the companionable silence, accompanied by a text to their group chat signifies the other two boys’ arrivals. As Takane exits the kitchen, Ayano giggles. 

“I can’t wait to see Shintaro and Haruka’s faces when they see you willingly wearing something like this.”

It doesn’t exactly stop Takane from walking, but when she answers the door, it’s with an embarrassed scowl on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for waiting patiently for this!! i hoped you enjoyed reading this, i love takane and ayano's interactions and i hope i managed to get something similar in energy :') 
> 
> this isn't beta'd at all, so apologies for any spelling mistakes.


End file.
